


Stuck Elevator

by Tristy and Shane (TristyPixie)



Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: Boys' Love, Fluff and Humor, M/M, One Shot, Stupidity, Trapped In Elevator, Wordcount: Over 1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26146111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TristyPixie/pseuds/Tristy%20and%20Shane
Summary: Squidward’s life and death show of affection.♥ Written by me and my boyfriend ♥To be edited.
Relationships: SpongeBob SquarePants/Squidward Tentacles
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Stuck Elevator

It was yet another day at The Krusty Krab, but today Eugene Krabs transformed The Krusty Krab into a hotel known as Krusty Towers. Squidward, miserable as ever, had finally finished delivering a meal to a customer’s bedroom. It was great to get back into the elevator once again, so Squidward could treat himself to a little naptime on the job. However, unfortunately, Squidward was met with a horrible sight.

“Spongebob’s in the elevator,” glared Squidward, “why is Spongebob in the elevator?”

Upon hearing Squidward groaning, Spongebob decided to chip. “Oh, I have to go to the top floor to drop this customer’s luggage off! It looks like you’ll be in here with me for a while,” giggled Spongebob.

Mentally screaming, the squid rushed into the elevator and repeatedly pressed the brightly green ground floor button. “ _Go down, go down, go down!”_ Squidward now started to smash the green button with his fist, “Get me away from him!”

But in spite of all that button-pounding, Squidward managed to bust the elevator and thus confuse the hell out of the moving platform!

“ _Tartar sauce!_ It appears that all your excitement has upset the lift,” frowned Spongebob, “how will I be dropping these bags off now?”

Knitting his brows, Squidward groaned at the very thought of being jammed in the elevator with the yellow guy. “We’re stuck in here forever then, Spongebob.”

“Oh, really?” Spongebob made the weirdest, high-pitched sigh with a grin across his lips, “we’re stuck in this lift together, you say?”

Rolling his eyes, “ _Yippee,_ ” groaned Squidward.

Spongebob noted eagerly at a pitch that Squidward couldn’t stand, “how about we play a game dear Squidy?”

Squidward cried mentally, “oh lord, please help me out of here!” 

While Spongebob’s obnoxiously annoying smile was frozen in time in front of Squidward’s soured face, the distressed octopus struggled to stay calm.

It wasn’t long until Squidward began to yell whilst incessantly banging at the wall of the elevator. The constant banging was reverberating throughout the elevator, enlarging the frustrated squid’s ear and hurting his ego even more. This destroyed his will to escape and sapped at his energy.

“I can’t carry on through all this,” Squidward echoed silently through the darkening world view Squidward had in his sights.

“At least we’ll be in here together _FOREVER_ ,” cheered Spongebob, “I’ve always loved you, Squidward.”

Spongebob purred as he pinged Squidward’s big nose.

“Sorry to rain on your parade, but I’ll NEVER love you,” admitted Squidward.

At the minute Squidward confessed those strong words, Spongebob could feel his heart break in a single heartbeat. In the midst of these feelings, the yellow sponge burst into tears. Spongebob struggled to stay on his feet, he slowly slipped onto the ground of the elevator and created a fountain with his tears.

“Stop crying you big baby, get ahold of yourself!” Squidward rhymed continuously, he hung his head and tried to hold onto his ears.

Hearing the sponge crying and crying, Squidward couldn’t take it anymore! Crying unrelentingly, Spongebob was unable to stop crying. This made Squidward feel bad yet very annoyed.

“Squidward, why do you have to be a _big jerk?!_ ” Spongebob blubbered.

Spongebob wept and wept at being rejected by Squidward, the upset sponge even rolled over the elevator floor crying his eyes out. Feeling guilty, Squidward glanced down at the crying sponge with a hand to his mouth. He didn’t know what to do or say, other than touch the yellow guy. At the sudden touch of Squidward’s tentacle, Spongebob exploded into tears. 

“Oh for crying out loud,” grumped Squidward. 

“ _Why, oh why, Squidward?!_ ” 

Spongebob grabbed onto Squidward’s ankle and pulled himself towards the octopus, now using Squidward’s feet as a pillow to rest his head on.

“I’m sorry, sponge,” apologised Squidward. 

With guilt written all over his face, Squidward quickly drew a picture on a piece of paper.

“Hopefully this will cheer you up, Spongebob.”

Handing Spongebob this piece of paper, the yellow guy perked up once his gaze landed on this fine piece of art. It was a drawing of Squidward’s miserable face. Spongebob held this drawing close to his heart as he stared up at his crush.

“You’re the best artist ever, Squidward,” remarked Spongebob with a pinkish blush dusting over his cheeks.

Joyful as ever again, Spongebob leapt into Squidward’s open arms with a happy grin on his face. Squidward, in return, gave a miserable sigh. He tried to crack a smile at the yellow guy, all before dropping Spongebob back onto the elevator floor.

“Come on, sponge; we need to find a way out of here! I don’t think cheapskate Krabs even put an emergency button in this stupid thing,” dreaded Squidward.

Looking around, Squidward began to recheck the elevator for any options of escape with his revived efforts. Squidward noticed a slight whistling sound coming from somewhere inside the elevator. Frantic with hope, Squidward rushed and bashed around in the elevator. He crawled up and all around with his sticky tentacles.

“How the hell do we get out of here? All I wanna do is put on my leotard and dance!” Squidward stated.

Meanwhile, Spongebob kept his gaze fixed on the picture Squidward gave him.

“This beautiful picture was drawn by Squidward’s hand,” sniffled Spongebob. He was too busy looking at Squidward’s face in a drawing. 

Moments later, Squidward’s hopes become a reality, or so Squidward thought.

A crack formed in the elevator and burst into nothing but a pitch-black abyss, and Squidward flew into oblivion screaming for help. He flew into complete darkness, flailing his six tentacles around in the act.

Spongebob yelled into the abyss, “Don’t worry Squidward; I’m coming to save you!”

Void of all his senses, the lost squid screamed inside and out, not knowing what he was doing or saying or if he was even aware of anything.

Out of nowhere, Squidward’s senses started to appear but the squid struggled to admit what he was seeing. It was Spongebob carrying princess Squidward and parading towards the light in mid-sea air. 

Squidward sighed, “ _oh my!_ I preferred the other nightmare.”

“Squidward old pal, you awake?” Spongebob questioned the poor squid with worry.

Syphoning through the entrance of the pitch-black abyss, the yellow sponge set foot back onto the elevator platform. With Squidward now in his arms, Spongebob placed a swift stroke across the squid’s head with his spongy textured hand.

Spongebob asked, “are you feeling better, Squidy?”

“S-spongebob, are we out of this elevator yet?!”

“I know how to get out of here!” Spongebob stated as he pulled out a key from his back pocket.

The yellow sponge inserted the key into the button panel and, with a turn of the key, he managed to boot up the elevator once again.

Excited by the vibration of the starting-up elevator, Squidward jumped out of Spongebob’s arms and glanced around.

“After an hour of being stuck in this thing, it’s finally moving!” 

Although this hour of time felt like an eternity, Squidward had a moment of respite before coming out of his delusion of grandeur. 

“WAIT! What? You had the key all ALONG!” Squidward burst out in a fiery rage. 

The opening of the elevator doors couldn’t happen fast enough! Squidward squeezed through the opening of the elevator doors before they even had enough chance to fully open, thus leaving Spongebob inside of the elevator reoccurring a violent rush of button presses on the close door button to trap Spongebob inside.

“I can't believe I nearly gave that sponge some of my love,” Squidward retaliated within his mind.

It turned out that Squidward wound up in the room that Spongebob had to get to. The octopus, breathing heavily at this point, heard the elevator doors automatically open. Squidward glanced over his shoulder and spotted Spongebob entering the same room as him.

Spongebob cheered, “You’re here, Squidward!” 

“ _Oh no,_ ” groaned Squidward.

Even though they were in the presence of a very annoyed customer, Spongebob leapt into Squidward’s arms once again and gave him a big hug.

“ _YAY!_ I knew you secretly loved me back, Squidy!”


End file.
